Remember
by cris82
Summary: Scully and Mulder are no longer Scully or Mulder. Maybe they never were in the first place or maybe that's exactly what they are being led to believe. This story exists between seasons 9 and 10.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fanfic... I wasn't going to write another one but this story has been playing in my head. Please review and let me know if its worth continuing.. Thanks for reading!**

"Dr. Dana Scully, Please dial extension 7855. Dr. Dana Scully, Please dial extension 7855."

Dr. Dana Scully heard her name paged over the P.A. system. She was exhausted. Her shift ended almost three hours ago. She was dead on her feet but she knew the hospital was understaffed. It had been a particularly bad flu season so far this year and it was only the beginning.

The P.A. system announced her name and the extension once more. She was making her way to an in house phone. Knowing most of the hospital extensions by heart she wasn't surprised when the voice on the other end scripted that she had reached the emergency room.

"Dr. Scully here, I was paged." She stifled a yawn. "I'm actually on my way out. Dr. Arjmit is on call this evening. Have you paged him yet? He should be here by now." Scully glanced at her watch realizing how late it was and the on call doctor should have been here hours ago.

"Um, well, no we have no need to page him. He's right here." The voice sounded hesitant and a little frightened on the other end.

"If Dr. Arjmit is there why are you paging me?" She was frustrated. She fully understood how busy the E.R. had been but she had handled her shift plus more without bringing in another physician.

"Well, Dr. Scully, because he was brought here by ambulance. He seemed to have suffered a seizure most likely brought on by a high fever from flu like symptoms." Scully realized the weariness in the E.R. associates voice and his name suddenly popped into her head.

"Ok, Jason, I'll be right there." Taking a deep, heavy breath, Dr. Scully made her way back to the Emergency Room. She hoped that she would soon be able to get her second (third, fifth?) wind. If she thought she already had a long night, she was sadly mistaken.

xxxxxxx

After the worst night she could ever remember working in medicine, Dr. Scully finally made her way home after almost a twenty hour shift. The hospital had called in reinforcements from other local hospitals. This was unheard of but they had no other choice.

She had never felt so exhausted in her life. It was mid morning but she knew she could sleep for at least ten hours easy. Slowly making her way to her front door she spotted her neighbor standing in front of his doorway watching her walk. They had become somewhat friendly since she moved here almost two years ago but he always struck her as a bit odd.

"Good morning Dana. Long night?" He was an older gentlemen. Always dressed as if he was on his way to an important business meeting. He stood there smoking his cigarette, watching her make her way closer to her front door.

"Long night doesn't come close to accurate. You know Mr. Mulligan you really should consider quitting. I would hate to see you come into my E.R. as a patient because of it." She gave him a tired smile as she put her key into her lock, opening up the door of her cozy apartment.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Charles." The older gentleman called to her as she smiled and closed the door behind her.

She made her way into her bedroom and could barely keep her eyes open long enough to take her clothes off. Once she was in her comfortable pajamas, she lay on her bed and couldn't even recall closing her eyes. She was already fast asleep.

xxxxxx

The sound of her pager going off woke her up with a start. For a moment she was disoriented.

She was having a strange dream. One of many she has had many times. In these dreams she wears a badge and carries a gun. Strange images come and go. Theres always someone familiar with her but she can never see his face. Sometimes these dreams are so real, so vivid, it takes a moment for her to come back to reality.

She thought she was still at the hospital when she first opened her eyes until her vision fully adjusted to the dark and she remembered coming home and laying in her own bed. She picked up her pager from her night stand. It was a 911 from the E.R. She got up from her bed and sat there for a moment trying to get her bearings. Her head was pounding. She had slept for more than twelve hours but it hadn't stopped her body from feeling over tired. She felt as though she had drank too much the night before and was suffering from a hang over.

Her pager went off again. Picking up her phone she called in and this time heard the voice of a woman named Adeline.

"Oh, Dr. Scully, thank God you called back. I know you should be off today and I'm sorry to bother you but we're unable to get anyone else to come in. Every other doctor has been to sick to come in, has been admitted themselves or just plain refuses to come in." Adeline was usually very calm and collected. Her new anxiety made Scully become completely alert now.

"Ok, Adeline, just calm down for a second. Tell me whats going on." Scully was getting dressed as she spoke to the woman. The feeling of her dream completely vanishing.

"Everyone is sick. I mean everyone. This flu is getting out of hand. We don't have the staff to support the amount of patients we have coming in and we are running out of room. We should have been put on divert but the other surrounding hospitals have already beat us to it." The young woman sounded like she was ready to cry.

"Adeline, your doing just fine. You did right by paging me. I'll be there as soon as I can." Scully hung up the phone, adrenaline running through her now. She made her way back out to her car and once again saw her neighbor, Charles S. Mulligan, standing outside smoking a cigarette. It seemed as though he had been standing there since she came home yesterday.

This time there was no time for small talk. She had to get over to the hospital asap.

xxxxxxxxx

If at all possible, the E.R. was in even worse shape than was described to her. For the first time she could remember since practicing medicine she felt unsure of herself. Not sure where to begin. She made her way over to the charge nurse.

"Tamra, you want to bring me up to speed here?" Tamara and Scully had a great working relationship. Over the past two years they had developed a skill for understanding what the other needed without many words to be exchanged.

Tamara filled Dr. Scully in on the situation. This years flu had been the worst in recent memory. They had cases from moderate to severe. The severe cases had all been sent up to the ICU where they were just about completely out of room. For the moderate cases they had made a makeshift over flow area in the hospital staff conference room. It was a large room with no permanent furniture in it so it was easy to turn it into what was needed at any given time. Now it was a triage area.

Dr. Scully took the worst of the worst cases that was there that night. She didn't want to risk the health of anyone else. They needed as many bodies available as possible and for the life of her she couldn't remember ever getting sick before. She held on to this thought as a badge of bravery. Her thoughts trailed off…. She actually couldn't remember a whole lot these days. She felt like there were gaps in her memory or in fact the memories that she had were just dreams. She usually just attributed it to being over worked or no longer being a young girl.

A loud commotion brought Dr. Scully back to the present moment. She scanned the E.R. trying to find the source. Letting all of her senses kick in she spotted the cause of the loud voices. There was a man that was being held back by one of the security guards and a male nurse. This man did not seems to be suffering the same ailments as the rest of the patients there that night. She decided she would try to calm the situation. These patients here where frightened enough as it was.

"Excuse me gentlemen but there are a lot of sick people here tonight that you are all disturbing. Please let me know what the problem is here and I am sure we can calmly come to a solution." She stood her ground and looked each of the men into their eyes one by one.

It was the security guard that finally spoke. "This man was caught trying to sneak into the J.E. Hoover building. He should have been arrested but because a few of the men he was around displayed symptoms of the flu the police officers refused to take him into custody." The man sighed. "Now he's here."

"Sir, my name is Dr. Dana Scully, if you would be willing to talk to me without getting excited these men can leave us both alone and we can talk. How does that sound?"

"I know who you are Scully," they man spoke through gritted teeth, staring intently into her eyes. Both the security guard and the nurse looked at Dr. Scully quizzically.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I think you may have mistaken me for some one else. Listen guys theres a private room in back we just cleared out. Why don't you get Mr..?" Scully looked at the man to finish her sentence by offering his last name. He stayed silent. The guard told her the name on his license read Fagen W. Mathew.

The the nurse and security guard walked away with the new patient in tow. He seemed to have calmed since first entering the hospital. Dr. Scully decided to finish with the patient she was with before the interruption.

Almost thirty minuets later she made her way toward the private room and noticed the security guard had used restraints on the patient. "Mr. Mathews how are you feeling?" He hadn't even looked up at her. At this point Dr. Sanders entered the room. He was one of the other physicians that were on tonight.

"Hi, Dr. Scully, crazy night tonight huh?" He looked so pleased with himself. She just looked at him. "Uh, anyhow, I gave this man a sedative. He should be knocked out pretty soon. I called in a psych consult. He seems to be delusional but not caused from any drugs or alcohol that I can tell. There's no reason why he should be wasting our space or time in the E.R. They'll be bringing him up to the psych ward shortly."

"Scully." The man groaned in the bed.

"Well, you certainly seem to have made an impression on this man." The doctor smugly chuckled and left the room.

Dr. Scully made her way closer to the restrained man. "What is it Mr. Mathew?" His eyes were closed and she could tell that sleep was near.

"Remember." This was all he managed to say. He was now completely under the effect of the sedative that was given to him. Two men from transport entered the room with a gurney and they expertly moved the patient without disturbing him, onto the gurney, making their way with him to the psych ward.

Dr. Dana Scully stayed frozen until she heard her name being called from across the room and knew that she was needed. She moved into action but could not get herself to fully concentrate on the task in front of her. That man….. her thoughts trailed off as she heard her name being called louder. She knew she was in for another very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Scully was now not only over tired but she was starving. She had realized that its been over two days since her last meal. She walked downstairs to grab herself something to eat. Ordering herself a coffee, yogurt and banana, she sat down at an empty table to eat her breakfast.

After finishing her meal, Scully reflected on her last ten hours here. Once again she was completely exhausted but things were finally starting to settle down a bit in the E.R. They realized that a lot of their new patients coming in were there with more fear then symptoms. Those patients, they were able to just console and send back home with prescriptions.

She also couldn't help but to think about the man that had been brought in by security. Fagen W. Mathew, who was taken up to the psych ward. He was so strange. He said that he knew her and even though she couldn't remember ever meeting him before, when he said her name it was like a light flicked on inside her.

She decided to go up to visit him. What could it hurt. She was a doctor that was just checking on a patient that was briefly under her care. As she exited the cafeteria, she saw a man turning the corner that looked just like her neighbor.

"Charles?! Mr. Mulligan?!" quickening her pace so did the man she was calling. Now she knew it was him. She could tell by his profile. The scars on the right side of his face. Why wouldn't he stop and talk to her? She decided to stop the pursuit. What was the point anyway?

Standing in the hallway she turned when she heard the ding of the elevator door open up. Turning to face the open doors she found it strange that no one exited and there was no one waiting to enter. The elevator seemed to call upon her. She entered. She wasn't surprised when the light of the of fourth floor was already light. It's where she had meant to go.

The fourth floor in the hospital was the psych unit. It was also her least favorite and least visited during her past two years working in the hospital. The people that worked here were strangers to her. She looked down to make sure she had her badge on, walking up to the nurses desk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dana Scully, I work in the E.R. and I wanted to check on a patient that was transferred here last night." The nurse at the desk smiled at her pleasantly. They obviously haven't been dealing with the same stress that had been taking place on many other floors of the hospital.

"Sure, Dr. Scully, what patient would the be?" fingers on the keyboard ready to search the location of the patient in question.

Scully started to give the name of the man she briefly met last night when she saw a familiar face. It was Dr. Owen. He was a psychologist here, one that Scully has met with personally over the past two years. When the dreams had began. She felt her face flush. She was very discreet on her meetings with him and although she didn't know any of the nurses on this floor that didn't mean they didn't know the nurses she worked with.

"Hi, Dana, to what to I owe this surprise?' Dr. Owen always seemed very pleased to see the small spitfire redhead.

"I was actually here to check on a patient. Someone that was sent here from the E.R. last night." Scully looked up at the tall handsome doctor feeling the eyes of the nurses sitting at the desk burning into them.

"Well, that can only be one person, being that we have only had one admission here during the past week." Owen became all business now. "If your looking for Fagen Mathew he's in room 404 door."

"Thank you." Scully smiled politely and headed towards the room number that she was given.

She slowly walked into Fagen W. Mathew's room. She wasn't entirely sure of why she was there or what she was going to say to him. He saw her enter and turned to face her. He gave her such a warm welcoming smile. "Hi, Scully."

"Hi, Fagen. How are your feeling today." The way he looked at her and smiled at her made her feel something so familiar. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Reminding herself that she hasn't slept much at all in the past week and could be reading to much into it.

"So much better that I finally found you, Scully," he attempted to reach his hand toward her and sit straighter up in bed but the restraint he wore wouldn't allow him.

Scully walked closer, she was intrigued. "Fagen you shouldn't talk that way. It's not going to help you get out of here anytime soon and I'm sure you don't want to spend you weekend handcuffed to a bed."

"Well, that all depends now Scully." He gave her a lopsided smile that made her knees feel weak. "And please stop calling me by that name. You have to tell me you remember me Scully."

"Why do you keep suggesting that we know each other? The first time I have ever met you was last night in the emergency room." Scully felt so confused.

He opened up his hand under the restraint, beaconing her to put her hand in his. For some reason unbeknownst to her she obliged.

His features became serious. "Please, Scully, you have to remember. Please remember me. You have no idea of what I have gone through to get to you. It was you who kept me sane. Kept me grounded. It was because of you my memories started to come back." He squeezed her hand and looked at her so intently like he could read the very thoughts going through her mind. "Please remember, Scully."

The door of the room opened up and Dr. Owen stood in the doorway. Scully quickly withdrew her hand from the stranger. "I have great news for you Mr. Mathew. We were able to contact your wife, your next to kin and emergency contact, Diana. She's just a few minuets away and she will be able to sign you out and release you into her custody until the police decide what if any charges they want to bring against you."

Fagen Mathew wore a blank expression on his face.

Dr. Scully stood up. "I'm glad your wife will be coming to join you. I think its best to have someone with you at such a difficult time." She turned to go.

"Dana, please wait. Don't leave yet." Doctor Owen sensed his presence was no longer welcomed and he turned silently out the door.

"I'm not married Dana! I'm being set up and so are you. They have erased our memories and tried to replace them with false ones. I can tell you have doubts about your current situation. If you didn't you wouldn't be here at all." The man was pleading with his eyes.

"Listen, Fagen, I just came here to check up on you. It's time for me to go now. I wish you the best of luck." Scully wanted to run out of the room. She wanted to be home in the comfort of her bed. Close her eyes and forget about the past twenty four hours.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that Scully. I have no idea who Fagen Mathew is. My name is Fox Mulder. Formally, Agent Fox William Mulder with the FBI and your Agent Dana Katherine Scully with the FBI and we were partners for more than seven years before circumstances pulled us apart. I can't remember all the details yet but I know we where reunited. I know we we're together. Something has happened to both of us Scully. I need you to remember."

Scully found herself near tears listening to this man. Her dreams started to touch the surface of her thoughts. _FBI? That would be a reason to have a badge and a gun_. Every sense in her told her to remember she was on the psych unit with an unstable man. But she couldn't disregard what he was saying so easily. It all felt so familiar to her.

Just then the door opened for a second time. This time it was a tall, attractive, brunette standing there. "Oh Fay! What happened? I was so worried about you!"

The woman rushed over to his beside, putting her hand on either side of his face and kissing his cheek. Scully made her way to the door but turned around one last time to look at him. He mouthed the word 'remember' to her and she turned and closed the door behind her.

Scully put her back up against the closed door and let out a long sigh. If she just had her own memories to go on she could put this all behind her. But she didn't. She started for the exit when Dr. Owen put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around facing him. He looked genuinely concerned. "Dr. Scully why don't you come in my office where we can talk. It's been a long time since you made an appointment."

It was a reasonable request. She was seeing him on a routine basis for the first year and a half that she was working there but stopped about six months ago. Her memories weren't returning, she felt it was hopeless, so she just stopped.

"Not tonight. I need to go home and get some rest. How about tomorrow?" She would make sure to keep this appointment. It was long over due.

"Ok, tomorrow than. Noon?" He gave her a warm smile.

"I'll see you then." She left the floor, gathered her things from her office and headed home.

Once home she made herself something to eat and reflected on her past. Almost two and a half years ago she had woken up in a hospital. She had no memory of how she got there or why. She was told that there had been a car accident that had left her in a coma for months and resulted in amnesia. Everything she had known about her past was what she was told. Her only true memories was only everything since waking up in that hospital bed.

She was told her name and that she was a physician. She knew this was true. She could remember all of her medical back round but had no memory of actually becoming a doctor. The police were involved and looked into her back round. She had no family that could be found. They were told she was orphaned at a young age and put her self through school. No husband and no friends. She felt sorry for herself. Wondering why her life was so empty. If only there was someone that could confirm her back round. Who she really was.

She was told by the police that in their search they had found out that she had recently been hired and employed by Clara Mass General. It was the hospital she was currently working at. When she was discharged by the hospital she was in she had no where to go. They said they were unable to find any records of a current address for her and it was not listed her personnel files. She went directly to her employers and explained her current situation. She didn't know what else to do.

They where were extremely understanding. They allowed her stay at the hospital until she could get up on her feet. She worked and lived at the hospital for two months straight. There was nothing to complain about though. She was at least grateful that there was a cot in her office and a twenty four hour cafeteria, showers that were used by physicians only. If it wasn't for the hospital she would have been homeless.

With the money she saved those first two months she was able to get herself a small apartment. It had been just about two years ago since moving in and she was finally making peace with her life. She had friends at the hospital, a nice house, a car, a good job. She felt like a normal person most of the time. A normal person with no past.

For a long time she desperately wanted to remember. When the vague dreams began is when she decided to start seeing Dr. Owen. They had many a long session together. He concluded that sometimes victims of amnesia had always wanted to forget the past and given the opportunity they unconsciously decided not to remember. At first this was hard for her to accept but eventually she did. If she was an orphan, had been abandoned by her family, didn't have any friends or anyone to love her, well maybe she would want to forget a past like that. Have a fresh start.

But now… Now this man shows up, claiming to know her. Claiming they had been close. Claiming he knew her before all of this. Claiming to be going through a similar struggle. What if….She cut her thoughts off. No Dana. He was clearly delusional. You were exhausted and looking for some comfort. She just needed a good nights sleep. It was still early and she had more than enough time to catch up on some well deserved rest.

xxxxxx

Scully knocked on a door.

"Sorry, no body down here but the FBI's most unwanted." Fagen Mathew ( _Fox Mulder?_ ) turned to look at her.

She extended her hand. "Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you."

He takes her extended hand. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded. So who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?" Mulder had a smug smile on his face.

Scully smiled back at him. "Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you.

Still smiling at her Mulder said, "Oh, really… I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me."

Scully's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed. 'What the hell was that?' That was the most vivid dream she has yet to have. Was it a real memory? Or was it brought upon by the stress of the last week or the suggestion of Fagen Mathew. It was a long while before Scully was able to fall back to sleep that night.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning flew by for Dr. Scully. It was no where near as busy in the E.R. as it had been the last few days but it was still considerably busy than what was normal for them. It was difficult for her not to think about Fagen Mathew, his words, her dream. She kept wondering if he was still upstairs in this very building or if he had been discharged and sent on his way.

Noon had finally come and she was looking forward to her appointment with Dr. Owen. She made her way up to the fourth floor for the second time that week. Before making her way into his office she wanted to check on Fagen Mathew. One of the nurses that was on duty yesterday saw the direction she was in and told her the patient had been discharged a few hours ago.

"Oh, ok, good. I'm glad to hear that." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She started walking toward Dr. Owen's office door but it opened before she got there.

"Ah, just on time Dr. Scully. Please come him." He held the door open for her smiling as she entered.

After they both got settled he chose to start with subtleties. "So, how are you Dana. I heard the E.R. has taken a beating this flue season so far."

She relaxed a little. It was always easier for her to talk shop than it was to discuss personal matters. "It definitely has. I just hope that this was the worst of it. Some of the doctors are still recovering from their own symptoms so it may be a week or two before we're fully staffed again."

"Well, I guess it was just my luck that you had a patient up here you wanted to visit. I feared I may not hear from you again. It's been quite a number of months now." He continued to smile but now he became just a slight more business. "Would you like to tell me how things have been going for you since we last spoke? I know you were coming to terms with you amnesia and were happy with where you were in life. Rebuilding so to speak."

"I was…I am. I've believe I really have settled in. Work has been going well, home is great when I get a chance to be there that is." She chuckled, trying to break the awkwardness that she was now feeling.

"What about a personal life, Dana? We've talked about this before. You promised that you would start trying to go out, make friends outside of the hospital. It isn't healthy for this to be your entire life." Dr. Owen was looking directly into her eyes. Sometimes she thought that he hinted at the idea of them becoming friendly outside of the office.

"My job takes up most of my time. I'm not opposed to the idea but after a sixteen hour day I usually just want to go home and crash and when I do have a day off I'm usually running errands and enjoying time alone that I rarely get." She felt guilty, as if she was making excuses. Maybe she was.

"Ok, well we know something you have to work on. Even if you take one day a month to go out. You may be surprised on how much it helps." Looking down at the file in front of him, her file, he picked it up, looked at it and put it to the side. "Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to you about the patient you came in here to see yesterday. He wasn't the first patient that was ever sent from the emergency room but he was the first patient you have ever taken the time to visit. I'm worried that his delusions may have affected you." He looked directly in her eyes waiting for her response.

Feeling very uncomfortable now and not exactly sure how to respond to the question, she looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of her white coat. "No, not at all. It was just strange. I'm sure you can appreciate that. I felt for the guy. Nothing more to it than that." She felt that downplaying this was the easier road to take right now.

"That's good to know, Dana, but I just wanted to let you know that I had the opportunity to speak with Mrs. Mathew, his wife. She offered a great deal of insight into his character." He paused, wanting to make sure he had her full attention and that he did. "He's been a conspiracy theorist his entire life. They've known each other over twenty years and have been married almost fifteen. He used to work as a small time journalist and a part time real estate agent until his condition kept him from working. Now he mainly sits at home and comes up with crazy ideas of what or who may be plotting against him or government agencies that are conspiring injustices against the good people of world."

Eyes wide, she didn't know what to say to him. What could she? "Thats sad," is what she came up with. "What caused his 'condition'?" she asked.

"A house fire. He was home alone. Diana Mathew was visiting a friend. It was never concluded what started the fired but Fagen Mathew was almost killed. They lost everything. _Everything._ He was admitted and was unconscious for about two weeks. He suffered from mild to severe burns and smoke inhalation. When he finally came to, he remembered nothing." Dr. Owen analyzed Scully.

"That's some story, huh?" Dr. Scully peeked a glance at her wrist watch. Her hour lunch was coming to a close. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he at least has someone to watch over him and care for him." She didn't realize how sad she sounded when she said this. She surely didn't mean to.

"I completely understand how this might make you feel. It may be easy for you to relate to him in a sense. Also feel jealous of him having someone in his life to help him through this process. The outcomes of your stories have some similarities. But there not the same Dana." He came over and sat next to her. "Theres no true medical reason why he would have suffered the memory loss he claims. Fogginess in the beginning maybe but not a complete loss of memory. Especially not the delusions of being a different person entirely. It only makes sense that he was delusional to start with. This is a midlife crisis at its best."

Scully did not want to continue with the course of this conversation. She understood that he was doing his job, doing the right thing but she was done hearing this. For unknown reasons she wanted to defend this stranger but knew better than to do so. "I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me on such short notice Dr. Owen."

"Please call me Mark. We're colleges Dana." His smile was bright and happy.

"Mark, thank you. I will make another appointment soon but I'm afraid my lunch is over and being as short staffed as we are I don't want to stay longer then my hour." She stood and made her way to the door.

"Be sure you call me when ever feel the need, Dana. Anytime." He called after her.

She smiled at him and shut the door behind her.

xxxxxx

The rest of her shift was too busy for Dr. Scully to really think about the conversation she had with Dr. Owen, _Mark._ Fortunately, she didn't have to stay much longer than scheduled. When her coverage had come in she made her way to her office to collect her things before going home. She sat at her desk going through some paper work and mail when a hand written envelope caught her eye. There was no return address or postmark. It was simply addressed, Scully. Inside she found a flyer to a bar, advertising a live band, it was for two nights from now. "See The Burners live. Friday night at 9pm." On the back, was the words scrawled, "Trust No One."

xxxxxx

It was the earliest she got home in over two weeks. Arriving home she was surprised that her neighbor wasn't outside smoking as usual. She had been meaning to ask him who he was visiting when she saw him the other day. Wanting to offer looking in on who ever it might have been but she hadn't seen him since.

Her apartment welcomed her. It felt good to be home at an early time. She took advantage and took a long bath. Her thoughts traveled all over the place but what it came back to every time was the strange flyer she received. Dana Scully has never been a fool, well at least what she knew of herself over the past two years. She knew it was from Fagen Mathew. He wanted to meet up with her. Not wanting to be the one that fed into this mans delusions, she debated on calling Mark Owen and telling him about it.

 _Trust No One._ Such a strange message to send someone but for some reason those words resonated such a familiar feeling in her. Was she just reaching, hoping? Or was this something more. What was the worst thing that could happen if she met up with him? She had looked up the bar when she gotten home. It was two hours away from where she lived and she just so happened to be off on Friday. At least she had two days to make her decision.

xxxxxx

Friday afternoon seemed to come in a blink of an eye. She had been considering what her decision should be since the moment she read that flyer. Spending her day off doing routine errands, she tried to distract herself as much as possible. It was now six at night and even though she felt that her decision had not yet been made she laid out several outfits to wear that night. She had no memories of ever 'going out'. She felt nervous, unsure of herself. Finally, making up her mind that should would go and see what this man had to say, she took a shower and decided on an all black outfit.

Walking out of the house, she could feel her anxiety rising. Wearing a fitted scoop neck black shirt with tight black jeans and four inch stiletto heals, she felt like a teenager going out on a first date. Then again what did that feel like?

Just feet away from her car she heard her name being called. "Dr. Scully, I assume your off duty for tonight?" Charles Mulligan stood in his usual place smoking his cigarette. "Hot date?"

Really feeling uncomfortable now, she was about to answer when all of a sudden, _trust no one,_ came to mind. Giving him a huge smile she said to him, "my doctor suggested me making time to go out at least once a month. I'm finally taking his advice. I hope you have a good night Charles." She hopped in her car, started her ignition and took off.

xxxxx

The two hour drive did not help her anxiety at all. If anything it just fed it. _What if he wasn't there, what if he was dangerous, what if he was clearly as delusional as she'd been warned. What if….._ This was her train of thought for her entire ride until she pulled up in front of the bar. Now she felt that she had gotten there too quickly.

After parking the car she fidgeted in the mirror. Reapplying her lip gloss. Making sure there was nothing in her teeth. She got out and straightened out her outfit, swatting away invisible lint. Looking at her watch it said nine ten pm. Time to go inside.

She could here the music from outside. Nothing she recognized, but than again what would she recognize. Making her way through the short line she laughed when she was carded. Before she even looked around the place hoping to set eyes on who she was meeting, she found her self at the bar. She needed to settle her nerves. Once her shot of tequila and glass of wine arrived she felt a little calmer. She drank the shot quickly and winced as the hot liquid flowed down her throat. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi." His smile burned into her. Fagen Mathew looked great. He was wearing jeans with a button down and a blazer. Casual but sexy.

"Hi. I obviously got your note. What are we doing here?" Her heart was racing. She just hoped he couldn't see her flushed cheeks in the dim lighting.

"We have time for that. First I think I need to catch up to you." He looked at the empty shot glass in front of her and order three of the same. Two for him and one more for her.

xxxx

Their drinks came and they found themselves at a table. It was the farthest from the band and they could actually hear each other speak. Fagen had taken the first shot at the bar in attempts to catch up to her and took his beer and shot with him back to the table while Scully took her wine and shot. They sat there quietly at first. Then he held up his shot glass as in a toast and said "To us…reuniting."

She stared blankly at him at first and finally put her shot glass up and clinked it with him. They both drank their shots quickly and again sat in silence.

Finally, Scully spoke up. "I take it you wanted to talk to me?"

He smiled at her and it melted her heart. "Yes, Scully, but I don't think it's very safe yet to get into details. There will be time for that. I just haven't figured it all out yet but I promise I will. I really just wanted to see you. More of my memories are starting to come back to me, Scully. I can't believe that they were able to keep us away from each other for this long."

"They?" She nervously sipped on her wine.

"You really don't remember anything?" He followed suite and took a sip of his beer. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"I wish I could remember _anything_." This time she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"So what was the line of bullshit they fed to you? Mine was a house fire and how distraught I was about it, supposedly brought me to forget my entire past, but they didn't account for you Scully. They should have done a better job of ridding you from my memory." His gaze was so intense.

"Um," she swallowed hard. How was she almost done with her wine. She was starting to feel a little tipsy. "I was told I was in a bad car accident. Severe head trauma. Hit by a drunk driver that was never found."

"How did they explain the lack of family and friends? For me they basically said that I was an only child who's parents had died young. They said, in nicer terms, that I was pretty much a loon who had no friends." He didn't laugh, smile, just waited for her answer.

"I was told I was an orphan, I had put myself through med school but never really made any friends or close ties. It makes sense though. I still can't make friends." She chuckled but it was more nerves than anything else.

"We were friends." He stated it as a fact but he couldn't look her in the eyes. "We were more than friends. I just wish you remembered me Scully because I miss you and need you right now."

She looked at him, with both his hands wrapped around his bottle of beer. She desperately wanted to reach out and hold his hand and tell him that she was here for him. But why?

Just than her pager went off. She wasn't on call, why would she be getting paged. She apologized for the interruption. Reaching into the purse she had taken with her she withdrew the pager and read an unfamiliar number. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She walked outside where she could hear herself speak.

"This is Dr. Scully, I was paged." She spoke as soon as the line was answered.

"Dr. Scully. We have word you are with a very dangerous man. He is wanted and we suggest you leave his presence as soon as possible." A man on the other end of the line spoke with such authority that Scully immediately reached for her car keys.

"Who is this?" she nervously questioned.

"For your own safety Dr. Scully we suggest you go home. We will contact you if there is a further need. Do not attempt to come in contact with this man again. He will be apprehended soon." The line ended without giving Scully a chance to ask anything further. She was frightened.

She made her way to her car and had the driver's door open when Fagen called out to her. "Scully where are you going? What's wrong?" He started to close the distance between them.

"Oh, sorry, but I have to go. Emergency at the hospital. Thanks for tonight." Hastily she got into the car and drove off leaving the man looking after her in bewilderment.

 **Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't drive very far. Her mind was reeling. She needed to stop and think for a moment. She pulled into a twenty four hour self service gas station. If this man had meant her any harm why would he have suggested meeting her in a public place. He hadn't tried to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. In fact he seemed just as nervous as she was. She was sitting in her car, parked in one of the few parking spots, when a car pulled up next to her. Fagen Mathew got out of his car and walked next to her on the driver side.

She rolled down her window.

"What happened Scully." He looked concerned. "You can talk to me. You can trust me. I promise you."

"Nothing, I just needed to go," she lied.

"Yea, an emergency at the hospital? That's why you sitting here in your parked car almost two hours away from home instead of on your way back? I know your frighted Scully but you need to at least hear me out. Who was that on the phone?" He just stood there making no attempt on asking her out of her car.

"I honestly don't know. A man I never spoke to before. A number I didn't recognize." Scully's heart was racing. She griped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"I just don't understand, Fagen, why would," she was interrupted.

"Mulder. Its Mulder." He corrected her.

"Ok, Mulder." Saying that name caused some type of reaction in her. It felt like she was saying a name of an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time. It caused goose flesh to form on her arms.

She looked up at him through the open car window. "Ok Mulder, let's just say I believed any of this your telling me. How can I get my memories back. How did you get yours?"

"Can we please continue this conversation somewhere a little bit more private. I don't feel comfortable standing over you here. People passing by may get the wrong idea. I don't want to attract unnecessary attention to us." He looked at her pleadingly.

She just gave a slight nod in agreement. "Where?"

"Follow me. There's a diner not too far from here. I passed it on my way to the bar." He looked at her for confirmation that she would actually go with him and he could see in her eyes she was curious.

They made their way to the small diner Mulder had suggested. It was a attached to a rather nice hotel. On the other side of the diner was the main entrance of the hotel and opposite that was a bar. They decided on the diner opposed of the bar. They needed to keep their heads clear. Once inside and seated he was anxious to begin their conversation. He ordered coffee for the both of them. Once the waitress had brought them their hot beverages he began to talk.

"Why did you leave so abruptly earlier tonight? I know that call was about me. What did they say?" He was staring directly into her eyes.

"Not much beside the fact that they knew I was with you. The fact that you are dangerous and I should stay away from you," she stated matter of factly.

"And you just believed them, no questions asked? Since when…." He shook his head. "Ok Scully, please hear me out and please keep an open mind. I'm asking you not to judge every thing I'm going to say because to be completely honest with you, as I mentioned earlier, I still can not remember everything. I'll tell you what I do though."

"Like I told you in the hospital, we used to work together for the FBI. We we're partners for a long time. During that course of time we became close. We trusted each other. There were forces, people, that wanted to keep us from each other. I'm not sure of the details but something caused us to separate but we did in fact reunite. Sometime later we were once again forced apart." He looked forlorn. "Now here we are."

"How could you remember all of this and I remember nothing. None of it makes sense actually. I know I'm a medical doctor. They can't just fake eight years of training into someone. Even though I may not actually remember going through the training of becoming a doctor I know everything I need to know to be one. Plus, I have the documentation and credentials to prove it. So how exactly was I also an FBI agent?" The words came out angry and frustrated.

"Your right Scully, I can't explain that but you also can't tell me that you don't remember anything. You have to remember something otherwise you wouldn't have come to meet me in the first place. I know you." He looked down into his cup of coffee. "I can prove it to you."

"How?" She almost spat.

"You have a tattoo on your right lower back. It's of a snake eating its own tail. I'm not sure exactly when you got it but I remember the feeling of being shocked that you did. It was so out of character for you. You also have a very small scar on the back of your neck but I can't remember why or how." He waited for the look of shock to ware off of her expression.

She looked at him with amazement at first and then became furious. "First of all the only thing that proves is that you have been stalking me. Second of all I know nothing of a scar on my neck!"

She felt herself close to tears. She had put a lot of thought into that tattoo. It was the only one she had. The fist time she had even noticed it was almost seven months after waking up. Really how many times do you try and take a look at your back. She had just gotten out of the shower and walked into her bedroom undressed grabbing a fresh pair of scrubs from her draw. She usually brought her clothes into the bathroom with her but she had woken up late this particular morning and ran right into the shower. When she passed her mirror the red image caught her by the corner of the eye. She couldn't believe she had never noticed it before. Till this day she couldn't imagine what would have possessed her to get such an image permanently engraved in her skin.

"I'm sorry Scully, the last thing I want to do is upset you but its about time you know the truth. Of course you don't know you have a scar on the back of you neck. How would you." His eyes had sadden just a bit.

"Say I believe you Mulder. Then what? What are we supposed to do about it. I still remember nothing of my past." She couldn't believe that she was even entertaining this idea but on the other hand she couldn't believe this man had stalked or spied on her either.

"We need to find out the truth. We need to get to the bottom of all of this. I will help you remember Scully. I promise you if it is the last thing on this earth that I ever do I will make sure that you remember and that you trust me. I will make the people that did this to us pay, Scully." He reached out and took her hand.

Like a jolt of electricity in her body, she caught flashes in the back of her eyes. Holding this mans hand. She saw them standing in a hospital room looking at a man on a bed, her reaching out taking his hand. She saw herself in some type of trailer sitting down, him squatting in front of her, his hands on hers. The two of them in a back of a vehicle together, his hands on his face and her reaching out taking his hand in hers.

She jerked away. "Excuse me." She got up to find the bathroom. Suddenly she felt nauseous. Inside the ladies room she ran the cold water in the sink, cupping it in her hands and bringing it to her face. Her entire body had broken out into a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?"

Those images felt like her dreams. So hard to tell if it was a true memory or not. Was she so desperate to have a past that she would possibly let this man cause her to be delusional. She started to feel afraid. Should she just leave. Hope to never encounter this man again in her life or should she continue to hear him out?

Looking at her reflection she spoke to herself. "Just get out of here." She headed for the door thinking she could make her way out of the diner without him noticing and make it back to her car. When she opened up the door of the bathroom he was standing in the small hallway waiting for her.

"Are you ok? You turned so pale for a second I was afraid you might have passed out in there. If I hadn't heard the water running I would have come in after you." A look of genuine concern caused her heart to flutter. Why did this man stir so many emotions in her. It was strange.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. I just needed a moment." She headed back to their table. The sudden fear and anxiety that had been in her just a moment ago abating when looking into his eyes. They made their way back to their table and took their seats once again.

"So, Mulder, where does your wife think you are this evening?" One eyebrow raised with the question.

"I'm not married, Scully. That woman is not my wife or my ally. I have memories about her too actually. I know I knew her years ago. She was a friend I believe. I think we had all worked together at one point too but those memories are foggy. I'm not entirely sure of all the dynamics but what I am sure of is the memory of me morning this woman. I remember you telling me that she was killed. I attended her funeral, Scully. I think she is helping whoever is behind all if this." He started to feel overwhelmed by all of these confessions. It was the first time he had spoken any of this out loud.

"Scully, I think we both need to get far away. At least until we know enough for what where looking for and to know who if anyone we can trust." He stared directly in to her eyes. Wanting to make sure she knew just how serious he was.

"So, what do you suggest we do Mulder. Run away together. You want me to pack my things and run away with a man that I met just four days ago." She was exasperated.

"We've known each other for years Scully and yes that's exactly what I'm suggesting. At least for now and I believe its for our own safety. We're both being watch. I think we need to come up with a plan that would allow the people in our lives not suspect anything and for us to get as far the hell away from here as possible until we figure more of this out." he was completely serious and didn't know what else he could say to convince her.

"Scully, please consider what I'm saying to you. I know you must have some type of memories even if you don't want to admit that they are memories. Tell me what you do remember." He was desperate now.

She rested her head in her hand. "I can't believe I'm going to to tell you this." She looked up and she could see how sincere he was. It made her feel more comfortable to continue.

"Ok, well all of my, _memories,_ if that's what they are, are mainly in the forms of dreams. I can never see much though. Its more like flashes of visions that I can never see clearly enough to make sense out of. In these dreams though I'm always with someone. Someone I sense a close bond with. We're in some type of position of authority. I carry a badge and a gun." She paused taking a deep breath as he patiently waited for her to continue. "Most recently, after meeting you, I had a dream of what seemed to be us meeting for the first time. I seemed younger. So did you. This time I saw your face clearly. I introduced myself. You seemed skeptical of my presence." She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

He looked as though he had just had a great idea come to him. He was excited. "I remember that Scully! We were working on a case in Oregon together! Young people that had all graduated together had been abducted. Some killed. They had distinctive marks on there back. You feared that you had them. You had me look at the marks on your own back but they were just mosquito bites!"

"I'm sorry," she looked down and shook her head. "I don't remember any of that." Scully was shocked by all of this. What he said sounded vaguely familiar but she truly didn't remember what he was saying. She looked at the time. "Listen, Mulder, I'm really tired and have a long drive ahead of me. You have given me much to think about but I should probably be on my way."

She stood up, causing him to do the same. "Are you ok to drive Scully? There is a hotel right here. Are you working tomorrow? If not we could just get rooms here and we can talk more in the morning."

"I want to go home." Her eyes went no farther than his chest. She couldn't manage to look into his eyes. "I need to go home. I want to relax and think about all of this." Scully started to gather the things she had with her. Purse, car keys, cell phone.

"I understand. I will get back in contact with you if thats ok." Mulder stood hovering over her. Close enough to smell her perfume.

She smiled up at him. Genuinely this time. She really felt like she knew this guy. He grabbed her arms and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you Scully. Thank you for being here." He put her arms around her and at first she froze but then she wrapped her arms right back around him and felt at home.

She pulled away. "Goodnight, Mulder."

Smiling down on her he said "Good night Scully."

xxxxxxx

Finally, in her own bed she was able to settle down. She thought that working in the E.R. had brought her long nights but this was the longest night of her life that she could ever remember. ' _I guess that's not saying much.'_ she thought.

Exhaustion took over her body. Her head hit the pillow and she was out.

xxxxxxx

She walked over to Mulder in a hospital bed. His arms were held by restrains. She felt sorry for him. Somehow, though, she wasn't surprised. She reached for his hand.

"Five years together, Scully, you must have seen this coming." She held his hand tightly as they continued to talk about their current case that landed him in the position that he was in.

"You have to be willing to see." Mulder could never have been more serious than at this moment.

"I wish it were that simple." Still holding his hand, trying to comfort him, she was at a loss of words.

"Scully, _you have_ to believe me. No body else on this whole damn planet does or ever will. Your my one and five billion." Mulder told her with his head wrapped in gauze looking as innocently as he sounded. She felt the weight of his hand in hers and the weight of his words rest upon her.

She woke up. Sitting up in bed she thought about her dream. They were becoming harder to pass off as just dreams now. She was begin to recognize them as true memories.

" _Mulder."_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Scully decided not to leave her house. She had done all of her errands the previous day and had enough to think about to last her much more than one evening. There was a part of her that wished she could just call Mulder and talk to him some more. She still had so many questions. Even more now that she had some time to think about everything he said. She also couldn't stop thinking about that warning phone call that she received.

Who could that have been from. She didn't think that they knew exactly where they were last night. Possibly they weren't even sure that she was with him. Maybe they were just making a guess. Thinking back on that moment now she remembered that she called that number back from her cell phone. Maybe she would go and get a new phone. Was she being paranoid? Did it matter? 'Yes' she thought to herself. 'Your. Being. Paranoid.'

Grabbing her purse that she wore last night she pulled out her pager. She scrolled through to the last number that paged her, picked up her landline, punched in the code that blocked her number on the receiving end and dialed the unfamiliar number yet again. Listening to a recording tell her she had dialed a number that is no longer in service she replaced the phone back in its cradle and shook her head. Strange.

Moving on to her next train of thought. What he said about his wife. Someone he remembers mourning. Could the death that he remembered been a set up? Was she with him to spy on him? Tracking him? If that was so, was somebody also watching her? She felt a cold chill travel up her spine. The last two years of her life may be an entire lie. Possibly, her past was stolen from her, purposely from people with unknown motives. She felt desperate to remember her past more now than she ever had.

xxxx

Monday morning was here already. She made her way throughout her house getting ready for the day. Feeling much calmer today than she had over the weekend, she knew that spending her day off yesterday thinking about everything had really helped. Even though she hadn't remembered anything knew, she felt like she held a lot more in prospective now. She also had a clearer idea of what questions she wanted to ask on her next meeting with Mulder.

Once out side her door she looked over to see Charles Mulligan staring straight at her. She walked up to his front stairs smiling up at him. "Good morning Mr….Charles. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Dana, thank you, just enjoying this beautiful morning." His face was set, serious. It made Scully want to retreat.

"Yes, it is a beautiful morning. I just wanted to ask you who you were visiting the other day and if you would like me to check up on them." She continued to smile at him.

"I haven't the slightest ideal what you are talking about Dana." He stared directly into her eyes. "I haven't visited anyone."

"I…I thought I saw you the other day at the hospital." Her smile fading now.

"Well, you obviously thought wrong Dr. Scully." He snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray he had sitting on a small table on his porch and without another word turned around, went inside and closed the door behind him.

She felt a little shocked. Although they were not close by any means, they had always been cordial. Maybe she was out of line by asking him. He may just be a very private person. She turned around and walked to the car.

xxxxxx

Back in the E.R. it was the first time in a days that her mind wasn't rattling around with thoughts of a lost past. If felt good to be busy. To have her mind occupied, to know the answers she needed. She enjoyed the Emergency Room. She had been offered other positions on other floors but the E.R. suited her. The pace was always fast. Needing to act and think quickly in order to save a life. A patient comes in, you patch them up, treat them, and send them on their way. Most of the time people came in with minor alignments that could be taken care of with their primary physicians. But every now and again an exciting case came through those doors. Today was one of those days.

The EMT's had called in to the warn them of a GSW victim. Gun shot wounds always varied in severity. With the information the EMT's call had provided, she had prepped a triage room with all the equipment that she could possibly need and she waited in ernest for their arrival. Once they did, time seemed to move in fast forward and slow motion all at once, as it sometimes did in the most serious of situations.

What seemed like a team of people rushed through the doors. She ran to the gurney being rushed in her direction, immediately assessing his wounds. He had been shot twice. Once in the right side of his chest the other in his inner right thigh. He was loosing a lot of blood and both wounds were equally critical. She shot orders to the nurses around her, assigning each one a specific task. She placed a tube in the mans chest to alleviate the pressure the blood was putting on his lungs and intubated the patient. They were able to stabilize him enough to get him on his way to surgery. If his femoral artery wasn't repaired quickly he would surely die.

Dr. Scully was covered with blood. She needed to clean up a bit before she spoke with the men that had come in with this patient. Hurriedly, she went to the on call room where there were always clean scrubs for the doctors. After changing and washing the blood off of her face, neck and hands, she walked out to the waiting area, near the three smartly dressed men. One was clearly the leader of the group. He paced back and forth talking on his cell phone. He didn't even glance in her direction when she introduced herself. The other two men stood up, obviously anxious for her news.

Never knowing how people would react, Scully always braced herself for these conversations. "Hi, I'm Dr. Scully. I wanted to give you and update on your friend."

Both men looked at each other and smirked. The older of the two spoke up. "We're not this man's friends mam." He reached into his jacked and pulled out a badge, flashing it at Dr. Scully and said, "We're with the FBI, we were apprehending the suspect when he lethally shot one of our fellow agents. We hope you came to tell us he's alive because we want to make sure he pays for what he has done."

She was taken aback. It took her a moment to catch her breath and begin to speak again. "Y..yes. As of right now he is alive. He has been rushed to the O.R. where they will be better equipped to care for his wounds. He has been shot twice. Once in the chest which has caused some internal bleeding making it hard for him to breath. We incubated him for now which will help him breath easier. The second wound it actually the more serious of the two. He was hit in in the femoral artery. It is not an easy surgery. I won't sugar coat it. It's intricate and pain staking. If they are able to patch it up he will most likely live."

Scully looked at both of the men as they stared down at her. "Ok, Doctor. Thank you very much. Is this the best place to wait for him until after the surgery?" Now it was younger man that spoke.

"No, actually there is a surgical waiting area." She gave them the directions and told them to give the person at the reception desk the patient information and they would be informed as soon as there was more information to give.

As they walked away the older of the two spoke to the man pacing on his cell phone. "Sir. Excuse me, Sir. I just wanted to let you know we'll be waiting in the surgical waiting area. When we know more you will be the first call I make." He turned around and headed down the hall.

The man on the phone just slightly nodded his head in response. He was tall, early fifties maybe, balding, but yet good looking. He ended his call and Scully realized she had been staring at him. She diverted her eyes and started to walk back in the direction of the E.R. when she saw the man start at her in the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" He said in a low harsh whisper. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. "Have you lost your mind? Do have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here!" He looked up and scanned the room. "Is he here too?"

"What are you talking about? I work here! And is who here too?" Scully's heart was racing.

He harshly let go of her arm. "I won't let you two do this to me. Not again! I don't know what kind of game you got going on here but I am not getting dragged back into it. I won't allow it. It took to many years for me to regain any type of respect around the Bureau. I refuse." He trailed off. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

She turned to go but stopped. She turned back to face this man. Looking him straight in the eyes, she asked him. "Did I work for the FBI?"

His brows furrowed together. His looked was that of genuine confusion. "Scully?"

They both turned in the direction of foot steps running down the hall. "Mr. Skinner, he just coded. We were told they are doing everything to resuscitate him but I thought you would want to know immediately."

Skinner turned blocking Scully with his large body. "Yes, thank you Agent. Get back to your post and wait for further information. I'll be there shortly."

He turned back to face her once the man was gone. "Are you pulling my leg here Scully?" He shook his head as he spoke.

She was stunned into silence. She knew this man in front of her. She was sure of it.

"This isn't safe. Just go back about you regular routine. Do not mention this to anyone. Do you understand?" His hands were on her shoulders. He bent down slightly so he can stare directly into her eyes and waited for a reaction. "I will try and contact to if I can but only if I think it is safe. Do you understand?" He waited fruitlessly for an answer. "I said, do you understand?" Now he slightly shook her.

"Ye..Yea, Ye, Yes. I understand." She shook her head slightly trying to make sense of her current situation.

Skinner turned and walked away without another word or glance in her direction. She stood stupidly staring at him walking away. Not sure how long she stood frozen, she was jolted back to reality with the buzzing vibration of her pager. She was needed back in the E.R.

xxxxxxxxx

Her shift had finally ended. She had started her day feeling much better. Feeling like she might just be able to make sense of her life but now…. Now what? She was more convinced than ever that Mulder was telling her the truth. After the events of tonight she was feeling like a different person. Like an imposter. 'This isn't my real life' she thought.

Back in the on call room she showered and walked to her locker to retrieve the clothes that she had arrived in. She was dressed and ready to leave. Eager to get back home. She put her jacket on and headed out. As she made to way to her car she could really feel the chill in the fall air. She stuffed her hands in her pockets for warmth and she wrapped her hand around an object that wasn't there earlier.

Holding her excitement and anxiety back she quickened her pace to her car. Once inside, with the car started and the heat on, she looked in every direction to make sure there was no one else around. When she was sure she was alone she pulled the object out of her pocket. It was a small jewelry box. She opened it up and there was a gold neckless with a cross hanging from it. She pulled the tiny cross from it's resting place and the thin velvet sheet popped up out of the box and underneath was a folded up piece of paper. It read, " _I know it's not the original but thought you might miss this around your neck. Noticed it was missing."_ It was signed FM. ' _Fox Mulder'_ she thought.

She held the tiny cross in front of her face. It glinted as it twisted from side to side. She had no idea why but looking at it brought tears to her eyes. As she put it around her neck, she felt the burn of her tears running slowly down her checks.

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all who have reviewed and favored this story. I hope you enjoy this.!**

A number of weeks had passed. Nothing crazy or unexplainable had happened. She had begun to think that maybe this was all in her head, maybe she had just wanted something in her life so desperately that she had come up with these stories in her mind. Every time she had that thought her hand flew up to her neck to the cross neckless that she now wore every day. That's how she reminded herself that she hadn't made all of this up. She had something real and tangible to remind herself of.

She longed to see him again. She had no way of getting in touch with him though. All she could do is wait and hope he hadn't given up on her. How would he contact her this time? She made sure to check her mail at the hospital thoroughly every day but never anything from Mulder. She moved though her daily routine every day feeling like a robot.

She hadn't seen her neighbor in weeks either. Sometimes she would walk outside and could smell the smoke of a cigarette recently being put out. She knew he was still around but felt that he had been avoiding her since the last time they spoke. That was ok with her though. In all honestly she spoke with him just to be polite, he really did give her the creeps.

 _Mulder….._ how to get back to Mulder was the question. She had more dreams over the past few weeks. She dreamt of waking up in the hospital bed and having family with her that she couldn't quite place but thought it may be her mother and sister. Mulder walking in the hospital room smiling at her. Giving her some gift she can remember. But in her dream before he walks out he turns back to her and pulls a neckless out of his pocket.

A cross neckless.

Like the one she now wears around her neck. The one Mulder sent her to obviously help her with her memories. It has defiantly helped. That wasn't the only dream she had. She dreamt of talking to him near a stairway. They were disagreeing but where smiling at each other. Scully looked up at him and said, "It seems like you were acting very territorial, I don't know, forget it."

She started to turn away from him. Heading up the stairs next to her when Mulder stops her by curling his finger around a long neckless that she is wearing, pulling it with her in his direction.

He says to her, "Of course I was, in our investigations, you may not always agree with me but at least you respect the journey."

Moments like this color her eye lids when ever she sleeps. When she wakes, these dreams, _memories,_ are clearer to her then some of her memories she has had over the past two years.

Some of these memories were harder for her to get all the information out of. It was almost as if there was a force stoping the memory to fully form in her mind. She could see herself standing in a church. Mulder was there. He had given her flowers. She could feel it was not a joyous ceremony. Suddenly her hand was in a pile of sand. How was this possible? Where did all this sand come from? She reached in the pile at the glittering object. It was a cross. A neckless. She picked it up and stared across the room at Mulder.

This cross had definitely helped jog some of her memories. She was sure that that was the purpose Mulder had when leaving it for her. So why hadn't he contacted her. This past week had been the worst. Her dreams were becoming more vivid and frequent and he had done this too her. If it wasn't for him she would have been living in blissful ignorance, working as a doctor, believing in her new life. But she could no longer do that because of him. Because of what he has opened her eyes to, the memories and now the silence from him was a deafening reality.

Suddenly her house phone range and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her hands began to tremble and the excitement in her made her feel light headed. Who else could this be but him? It had to be Mulder.

"Hello?" She breathed heavily into the phone.

"Hi, Dana, I hope I didn't disturb you. I thought I might give you a ring and see how you are doing. It's been quite some time since we've spoken last." A joyful man spoke on the other end.

Scully knew that she knew this voice but she couldn't quite place him. "I'm sorry?" was all she managed.

"Sorry. I guess I should have introduced myself. It's Mark. Dr Mark Owen."

Silence.

"Are you there Dana?" a happy Dr. Mark Owen asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here, sorry. I just wasn't expecting a call from you is all." Scully took the phone to her ear and sat down at her couch.

"So, I know you have felt uncomfortable in the past with visiting me at the office and I do understand but I would like to see you Dana. I was hoping we could meet up. Go out. I thought maybe I could pick you up later tonight if you aren't busy?" He spoke so confidently that she felt like she had already agreed.

"Umm, sure why not? Ok, yea that sounds nice. I'll give you my address." Scully proceeded to tell him where she lived. She wasn't over excited about meeting up with Mark Owen but thought it may be a good idea to get her mind off of everything else. Off of Mulder.

They planned for him to pick her up around 7. She had a number of hours left before he would be there. It didn't feel the same as when she was meeting Mulder. She wasn't nervous. She wasn't going through her draws looking for the right outfit. In her mind it was just something to pass the time.

It was almost time for Dr. Owen to be there. She didn't want him in her home. She felt that was to intimate. It was the third time she looked out her front window waiting to see his car. The last time she finally did but she also saw her neighbor for the first time in weeks, leaning in on the drivers side window talking very seriously to Mark Owen. She watched them intently. If only she could make out any of the words. The view of Charles was blocked off by Owen and Owen seemed to just nod in agreement.

'What the hell?' she thought. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed out the door. By the time she made it out the house, Charles was no where in sight and Mark was just sitting in his car waiting for her with a smile plastered to his face.

As she got closer, he stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for her. She glanced back at her neighbors front door and saw nothing.

"Hi, Dana, so glad you could make it out tonight. You look great." He gestured for her to take a seat in the car.

"Actually, I was thinking it would be better for me to take my own car. Seeing as its still fairly early I was thinking of going to the grocery store on my way back home." She kept thinking over and over again, _Trust no one._

"Oh, well it wouldn't be a problem for me to take you there on our way back." His smile never fading.

"That's sweet but some things a girl just needs to do alone." She gave him the best smile she could manage. "I'll follow you."

She walked to her car and got in, not giving him another chance to protest.

They made their way to a small coffee bar that Scully had actually been to before. It was a nice establishment, friendly workers and great coffee.

"So, Mark, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scully sat across the table from him, warming her hands with the cup of coffee in front of her.

"I just wanted to check on you. See how you have been. I know you had a few stressful weeks not long ago and we didn't get to talk much about it on our last visit. I wanted to make sure you weren't still bothered by the Fagen Mathew situation." He was still smiling at her and Scully wondered if his checks were starting to hurt. Normal people just did not smile this much.

"No, not at all. I actually haven't thought about that in weeks" she lied. "Like I told you on our last visit I had just wanted to visit him because I felt sorry for him. I felt much better about the situation once I knew he had someone looking after him. I think he could be dangerous to himself and possibly others if he was all alone. Do you know if he is receiving any care as an out patient?" She tried to make her self sound professional but how desperately she would have loved some information to go on here. She thought it would be better not to be to obvious though. Something was telling her to keep her suspicions high but to be discreet about her emotions.

"I gave him a referral to Dr. John Westervale. His office isn't to far from the hospital but I doubt he followed through with it." He started to shift in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Scully decided to change the subject. "When you first came to pick me up tonight I saw my neighbor Charles Mulligan talking to you. Do you two know each other?"

"Who? Oh, right the gentlemen that was talking to me. No, I guess he was was being neighborly. He saw me outside waiting for you and just wanted to introduce himself. Seemed like a nice guy." Scully took notice at how he couldn't look her in the eyes now. His smiling finally fading into a nervous grin.

Not wanting to push either of these topics too far in fear of not knowing enough herself she decided to once again change the subject. They talked about work for almost an hour. She actually found herself enjoying this part of the conversation. They were laughing about rumors that was going on in the hospital and she even found herself intrigued by some office gossip he was willing to share.

When she found herself not knowing what else to talk to him about she thanked him for a nice time out and said she wanted to get on her way. Extending her hand to him she was thrown off guard when he lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you came out tonight Dana. I had a nice time with you. I hope you would be up to doing it again sometime." His smile was full blown again showing off his pearly whites.

She gave him a soft smile. "Sure."

xxxxxxx

Happy to be on her way home, she was driving in silence as usual. She was thinking about what she had learned from Mark. She now at least had one clue to hopefully finding Mulder. Tomorrow she would find Dr. John Westervale's office and see if he was treating Mulder. Of course that was not the name she would give them when she contacted them.

She wasn't far from home now. She was anxious to get on her laptop and see if she could track this doctor down. Suddenly out of the silence a horn started to blare behind her. It made her jump and when she pulled her eyes up to the rear view mirror she saw that the car behind her was flashing their lights at her. What did they want? She looked at her speedometer and saw that she was going well above the speed limit.

Not knowing what else to do she pulled over so this lunatic could get ahead of her. Pulling over to the side of the road she was relieved to see the car pass her. As soon as it did she let out a sigh in relief. Just as she was about to put put her car back into drive the car swerved in front of her, stoping on an angel in such a position that would not allow her to pass.

Now her heart rate was rising again. She held her foot not he brake, car in drive, ready to go at any moment. The driver got out of the car. His arm was up in the air facing her. The first thought she had was he was pointing a gun in her direction. With her car's headlights blearing out at the person if front of her, it was difficult to make out any details.

She held her breath for another heart beat. Squinting, trying to make out the figure in front of her, she could now see it wasn't a gun at all he was holding. It was a badge. This was the man she met in the hospital. The man that knew her and Mulder. He walked closer to her car now. She rolled her window down waiting for him. Her heart felt like a trapped bird flapping it's wings in her chest.

He finally reached her. Shoving his badge in her window. "Dr. Scully, I need you to come with me. I want you to properly park your car and and get into mine."

She stared at him in shock. No words could escape her at the moment.

"Now, Scully. This is important and we need to move. We can't stay for long in the middle of the street without being noticed." His voice softened a bit while he returned his badge into his jacket pocked.

Scully rolled the window back up, pulled around his car and turned the corner onto a side street where she safety parked her car. He quietly pulled his car next to her and leaned over and opened the passenger door.

As soon as she was in the car he pulled off. They drove in silence for quite some time. He finally pulled over. They were in a park. It was now a little after eleven at night. There was no cars around, no people. She guessed that was the point.

He opened up his door. One leg already out the car when he turned to her and said "Come on Scully, lets take a walk."

She got out the car and followed him. They walked slowly. They reached a viewing pond with scattered benches. He sat down and beckoned for her to do the same. She did. She was just staring at him. Waiting for him to begin.

"So I gather from our last conversation, you don't remember your past. Is that right Agent Scully?" He looked down at her, next to him. She could see the sadness in his eyes and wondered what caused it.

"I never caught you name." She needed to a second before this conversation really began.

He chuckled. A sad chuckle. "I'm Assistant Director, Walter Skinner, with the FBI." He again pulled out his badge and showed it to her.

She nodded her head just slightly. "And what I can do for you Mr. Skinner?"

"You can start by telling what your doing back here. Why you are here? Where is Mulder? And why are you acting like you never met me before?" He was leaning over with his elbows on his knees halfway looking at her.

Fear held her tongue like a vise. She wanted to talk to someone about all of this. She wanted help, advice, but how could she just openly trust anyone.

He reached back into his jacked. "Listen, you already showed me your badge. You don't have to show me again. I believe you are who you say you are."

He took a badge out anyway. "I know Scully, but I think its time you know who you are. I saved things from those years. I couldn't just forget about you two. I always hoped I would see you both again.' He chuckled again in that sad way. "I just never imagined it would be like this."

He handed Scully the badge in his hand. She took it. Opened it up and gasped. It was her! She was looking at herself. Younger, yes. But her just the same. It said FBI in large print and under that it said Special Agent with her signature next to it. Special Agent Dana Scully.

She looked at the man to her right in disbelief.

"Where is Mulder?" Skinner asked her softly.

Staring into the badge she held in her hands she said, "I… I don't know…but we need to find him."

 _ **Please review! It's what motivates me to write more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think Mulder will be making an appearance very soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

They talked for a long time. Scully told Skinner everything she could manage. She told him about her supposed car accident, the trauma that caused her amnesia. Her run in with Mulder and all he had told her of his memories. She told him about her dreams that she felt more now then ever before were real memories.

And did he have a story for her.

"I'm not sure where to begin Scully." He was looking directly into her eyes. He inhaled deeply before he continued. "You were recruited into the FBI right out of medical school. They saw you as an asset. To be blunt, Agent Mulder was pain in their asses. They wanted him discredited and who else to do that than a bright, young, doctor with a background in hard science. To be perfectly honest Scully, they thought you would wipe the floor with Mulder and make a joke out of him." Skinner took his glasses off and wiped the lenses with his jacket sleeve.

"What they never accounted for was the bond that was to develop between the two of you. Also, not to mention the fact that so many of Mulder's theories could not be disproven. At times, in fact, had been proven by you directly." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Scully, theres just so much I could sit here and tell you, its difficult keeping a direct line of thought. I'll try and keep to the most relevant information."

Again a deep sigh from him. Scully was so enthralled with his story. She could sit her all night despite the chill in the air that was cutting through her light fall jacket. How she had longed to talk to someone that knew her prior to her memory loss. Only she had no idea that it would ever be something as intense as this. She had always thought she lived a normal, mundane life. Never had she so much even imagined that her life had been so extraordinary, exciting, important.

She quietly stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "To make a very long story extremely short Scully, the two of you became closer than any two people I have ever met in my life, my career or my personal experience." Now his chuckle was more up beat. He was staring into the distance, past Scully, into the night as if he was watching the past play before his eyes. "You two were a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. Boy, they had no idea what they did when they paired the two of you up." Now he out right laughed. It made Scully jump but she relaxed once she saw how alive and happy his eyes had become.

She smiled at him. Smiled at his memories of her. She wished she could share them. "What happened to us, Sir?"

"That's what I would love to know." Now his expression saddened tremendously. "Ok, where to begin?" The question was to himself. Scully just patiently waited. "Mulder was being framed for murder. It was a set up. The people that wanted him gone from the beginning were finally fed up with him. Fed up with you. They wanted to hurt both of you. They had hurt both of you but they weren't done yet.' Another long sigh escaped him and she wondered what these people had done to both her and Mulder.

"He was sentenced to death for a crime he hadn't committed. We all came together. Not just you and I but other allies the two of you had made along the way. When testifying for him wasn't enough we broke him out." The look on his face told her of the seriousness of the situation they had dealt with.

Scully scoffed. "What?! Are you trying to tell me I was part of a prison brake out?"

"Yes. Thats exactly what I'm telling you." There was no trying to convince her. It was just a matter of a fact statement. "We were successful. We were able to get the two of you to safety were you were supposed to get as far away as possible from all this. You left together. It's how I remember you both. Leaving, with so many possibilities ahead of yourselves." He shook his head as if he needed to clear his mind.

"How long ago was this?" She asked, trying to leave the sound of defeat out of her voice.

Looking directly in her eyes, knowing this would probably hurt her, he said, "The last time I saw either of you was over six years ago."

For a moment Scully couldn't breath. Six years. How was that possible. For six years no one knew where she was and now she knew nothing of this past except that it was true.

"What happened next?" She spoke just above a whisper. This was so much to take in.

"I honesty don't know. You both went into hiding. He was an escaped convict at that time and you had helped him. You were wanted as an accomplice." He looked down at his feet having trouble meeting her eyes. "I was able to keep any evidence from them that directly pointed at me although everyone knew that I had helped as well. Because of their lack of evidence against me I was able to keep my job. As the years past I was able to rebuild somewhat of a career again for myself."

"I'm sorry for how all of this affected you." She was sincere even though she couldn't remember all that he was telling her.

He put her hand on her forearm. "Don't be sorry Scully. You have no idea how much I wished I had done more. I think about it all the time. There were so many times when I could have done something to actually make a difference and I didn't. I let fear rule my decisions. I thought I was doing the right thing for myself and my career but now….Now looking back on it, all I did was create so many regrets for myself."

Silence overtook them both for a few minutes. Finally he spoke again. "I can't change the past but I can make sure not to repeat my mistakes. I won't fail you this time. I'm going to help you find Mulder and make sure you guys get your lives back."

She reached her hand out and grabbed his. "Thank you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I want you to take this. It's a burner phone. It can't be traced right away but I wouldn't make more than just a few calls on it before replacing it. For the time being you should go about your regular routine. Not make anyone suspicious of your knowledge of your past. I programmed a number where you can reach me at in case of an emergency. I'm going to find Mulder. I know your anxious to do the same but I wouldn't if I were you. It's not safe. You can't be sue of who is watching you, if they have your home bugged."

"Bugged? Your saying these people could be watching my every move? Even inside my own home?" She was exasperated.

"I would….." He was cut off.

"Trust no one?" she just stared at him.

A small sad smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Come on Scully, let me get you back home."

He drove her back to her car. Just as the first time, they sat in complete silence on the way back. Scully couldn't keep her thoughts focused. She had so much to think about. When they reached her car, Skinner parked behind her and they just sat there for a moment. He finally got out and walked around to her. Opening up the passenger side and taking her hand.

She stood up, looking straight up at him. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me." She threw her arms around him and felt him stiffen then relax.

He hugged her back. "Don't worry Scully, were going to figure this out. I promise."

xxxxxxx

It was finally the weekend. Scully was off again. She felt like her life was flying past her. All she seemed to think about was her unremembered past. Sometimes she felt sorry for herself. She had lost over two years of her life to lies that were hand fed to her. Would she ever remember? If she did would she have a normal life? But what was normal? This sure wasn't.

She waited for Skinner or Mulder to contact her but nothing so far. It had been a few days since her meeting with Skinner and she hadn't heard anything from him. She had hoped that he would have called her to give her information on where she could find Mulder…. but nothing. She could have called him but what would be the purpose. If he had more information for her he would have gotten it to her.

It was so hard to refrain from looking up the information of the doctor that Mulder was referred to by Mark. Every time she had considered it she would remember Skinner telling her that she was most likely being watch. Her home probably bugged. The thought of packing her things and moving out had come to her on more than one occasion but she told her self that would only bring more suspicion.

She sat on her couch re-reading the same page of a book for about the tenth time. She needed to clear her head. Do something to refocus her thoughts. There was no way she could stay in this house right now. Grabbing just her keys she headed out the door. Shuddering, she could feel the watchful eye of her neighbor. She picked up her pace and decided it was a nice night for a jog.

Twenty minuets in her run she stopped to catch her breath. It was beautiful night for it. The air was crip and felt cleansing. She was leaning against a lamppost when suddenly a memory hit her so hard it almost knocked her off her feet.

She was sitting on a bed examining something when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"Steven Spielberg." a male voice yelled back.

A smile played on her lips. She took off her glasses getting off of the bed and walked over to the door to answer it.

Mulder stood in front of her. Wearing an oversized sweat shirt and his cap on backward he said, "Way to wired. I'm going for a run you want to come?"

"Pass." Now she held her smile in check not wanting him to know that she was happy he came to ask her anyway.

Scully caught her breath. This was the first memory she had while she was awake. It was the first time she felt like she couldn't brush it off. She needed to find Mulder. With or without Skinner. If she didn't hear from him by tomorrow night she would go to a library out of town and use their computer. She was tired of feeling helpless. She had done that long enough.

With a renewed sense of purpose and excitement she headed back home. Once she was less than a block away from home she saw a car pulling away from her house. It was to quick to be certain but she was sure it was Dr. Owen's car. Immediately her eyes pulled up to her neighbors front door. He wasn't there but a stream of smoke was still coming out of his ashtray from a newly put out cigarette.

xxxxxxx

It was Sunday and she decided to do her food shopping. She was at her local grocery store. Her mind wondered as she purchased her items. It was difficult trying to decided what the best next course of action would be when she had no idea who may be in on this conspiracy to hide the truth from her. The two men she felt she could trust, she had now way of contacting.

Well that wasn't exactly true. The phone Skinner gave her….she could reach him on that, but then what? She didn't have any information and he told her as soon as he did he would contact her. She felt so lost. So alone.

Last night, another memory came to her. She was standing in a hallway, walking away from Mulder. They had been arguing, about what, she wasn't sure.

He was walking after her. "If you want to tell yourself that to quit with a clear conscience you can but your wrong."

She turned, facing him. "Why did they assign me to you if the first place Mulder? To debunk you work, to rein you in, to shut you down."

Looking so seriously into her eyes he almost yelled at her, "But you saved me. As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamn strict rationalism and science has saved me a thousand times over. You kept me honest. You made me a whole person. I owe you everything, Scully and you owe me nothing. I don't know if I want to do this alone. I don't even know if I can. And If i quit now they win."

Tears filled her eyes and here heart swelled as her memory ended. She wish could remember everything that happened in that hallway. She wished should remember how long ago that was or what they were arguing about in the first place but all she knew at this moment is that was a real memory.

Paying for her purchases her mind was only half way in the present. The rest of her was trying to put together the bits and pieces she could remember. It seemed now almost everyday something new came to her. She couldn't wait for them, always hoping the next one would be the one to make everything all come back.

Loading her groceries in her car she looked around getting the feeling she was being watched. After scanning the parking lot she saw Dr Owen's car parked a few rows in front of her. She clearly saw him watching her through his side mirror but when she caught his eye he ducked down.

Throwing the last bag into her car she slammed the trunk shut and starting walking in his direction. Once he saw her he started the ignition but he knew he was to late, they had already made eye contact. There was no way he would be able to deny it.

Leaving his car running, he stepped out of the car with that huge smile of his that he wore so well. "Hi, Dana, how nice running into you here."

Her jaw hung slack, she couldn't believe he was trying to brush this off as a coincidence. "So you shop here?"

"Well, not regularly but I heard they had some great sales and wanted to check it out." All of a sudden she caught a whiff of cigarette smoke coming off of him.

"What kind of sales would that be? Tobacco products?" She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" his eyes furrowed together.

"Nothing, never mind. Where you by my house last night?" She asked with one eye brow raised high.

"No, of course not. Are you feeling ok, Dana? Would you like to talk?" Now he looked at her as he was truly concerned but Scully wasn't buying it.

"Forget it." She turned away leaving him staring after her and got in her car. She had the urge to punch something as hard as she could. Instead she opted on driving back home and unloading her groceries into her house.

While sitting int the drivers seat she heard a phone ringing. First she got out her regular cell phone and when she realized that wasn't it she reached for the phone Skinner gave her.

"Hello?" she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Scully, I need to see you tonight. Watch Chanel 2 at 9pm." The call ended. It was Mulder. She still held the phone to her ear. 'What the hell did that mean?' If only she had been able to talk to him longer.

She sped home as if getting there faster would make 9pm come any quicker. Putting her groceries away she found herself just sitting at her kitchen table unsure of what to do with herself. It was only three in afternoon. She turned her tv on and scrolled through the listings. Channel 2 at 9pm was the evening news. What could possible be on there that would lead her to Mulder. How would she be sure of what it was when it was on. She set her d.v.r to record it just incase she missed something important.

When 9pm rolled around she already had her tv on Chanel 2 for almost an hour. She watch the news more intently than she ever head in her entire life. Analyzing every word and every report that came on. She could not figure out one thing that could be a clue to meeting with Mulder tonight. What if she missed it? What if she didn't catch it? What if it pertained to a memory that she was yet to posses.

The sports segment came on. She had stopped listening and was tempted to rewind it to the being to see if she could figure out if she had missed something. As soon as she picked up the remote an ecstatic young woman starting speaking directly into the camera. "Well local Dodger fans must have been happy today. Sports announcer Vin Scully was here today in D.C. Here are a few pictures of him posing with some fans." Scully froze. This had to be it.

The screen flashed to Vin Scully standing in front of the famous Lincoln Memorial in the National Mall. This is where she had to go. She grabbed her things and headed out.

Traffic wasn't as bad as she had seen it before. She got the mall and actually found a parking space. She was nervous and excited. She couldn't wait to see Mulder. She realized for the fist time since meeting him that she actually missed him.

Walking over to the Lincoln Memorial she took in her surroundings while doing her best not to look suspicious or stand out. Mulder was no where in sight. She sat down at the steps and just waited. Beginning to worry now, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. What if she was wrong about the clue? What if Vin Scully visiting here was just a coincidence? What if it wasn't really Mulder that had called her? What if? What it?

Startling her out of her many thoughts a man came and sat next to her. It was Skinner. He gave her a large sad smile and folded his hands together. "I'm glad you made it." He handed her over a set of car keys. "I parked right behind you. It's a loaner car so you won't recognize it. I have the GPS set for where you need to go. Be careful Scully. I have good reason to believe your being watched."

She had no need to ask any questions. She knew where he was leading her. Taking the keys out of his hand, she put a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Sir."

He sat still, smiling after her.

xxxxx

As promised the car was waiting for her, parked right behind hers and the GPS set and ready to bring her to Mulder. She couldn't remember ever wanting anything more. It took her about forty five minuets further from home than she already was but she couldn't care less. She would have driven all night if that's what it took.

Finally, the GPS told her she had reached her destination. Parking the car, she got out and looked around. There was nothing in sight but an old run down looking hotel. Mulder must be waiting inside. She made her way over the reception desk and for a moment she didn't know what to say.

"Hi, I have a room booked under Dana Mathew." She could she feel her palms starting to sweat. What if she was wrong with giving this name. How would she correct the situation.

The man behind the dest took out an old fashioned record keeping book and scanned the page. "Ok, here we are. Your husband has already arrived. He told me you would be here shortly and to give you the other key." The older gentleman handed Scully a key chain marked 505 with a single key hanging from it and pointed her in the way of the stairs explaining that the elevator was out of order.

Once up the five flight of stairs Scully stood in front of room 505 and just stared at the closed door. She resisted the urge to knock. After all, she did have a key. Letting her self inside, she scanned the room. First, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, a king size bed, the bathroom off to the right, a tv that was playing, and a desk and two chairs. That's when she saw him. Mulder was sitting at the desk staring directly at her.

She closed the door behind her and stood leaning against the wall just staring at him.

"Hi." He stood up, smiling at her and took two steps in her direction.

Completely frozen she looked and him and sheepishly said, "Hi."

Closing the small distance that was between them he was now just inches in front of Scully. With no where to go and her back upon the wall, his smile widened when he looked down at the cross hanging from her neck and said, "I'm so glad you made it tonight Scully. Skinner found me. I recognized him as soon as I heard his name. He said you really wanted to see me. I can't tell me how happy that makes me."

He grabbed both of her hands in his looking down at her directly into her eyes. "I have remembered more since we've last spoken."

"So have I", speaking softly, she made no effort to pull away from him.

They stood still for a moment just staring at one another. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her just slightly off of the ground. Lips to her ear he said, "Thank you for coming here. I needed to see you." Setting her back on the ground but his arms still wrapped around her waist he bent down just enough to be eye to eye with her.

She felt his arms around her waist and kept her arms locked around his. It felt so right to her even though she couldn't explain it. Taking her by surprise she felt his lips touch the edge of hers and he pulled her tighter into his embrace. She felt his warm breath on her face and his lips turn up into a smile against her check and said "I hope some of those memories included me, Scully."

 _ **You know what I'm going to ask! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took awhile for an update. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. As always hope you enjoy!**

They exchanged memories for a long time. Mulder definitely had a lot more memories than she had but the more he told her the more things sounded and felt familiar to her. They talked about memories they had about work, cases, personal experiences. His memories where much more complete then hers. What she had was more like fragments.

They were sitting across from each other at the small desk that was against the wall. He was chuckling. He had has elbow on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles and his finger across his smiling lips.

"What's so funny?" she said in a soft laugh.

"I just remembered something new. We were in our office. I was sitting at the desk and you walked in with all these very large, very old books and dropped them on the desk in front of me" Again he laughed and leaned into the table, closer to Scully.

"You were complaining about being cooped up in the office. That it was such a beautiful day out. Telling me to consider life on this planted." His smile broadened even more. "You stood on a table under the basement window on tippy toe peaking out side and pulled an ice cream cone out a bag you were holding. You step down and your just enticing me with this damn ice cream cone. And then.."

"Ah! And then you bit my ice cream!" Scully was cracking up now.

At the same time they both said laughing, "And it wasn't even real ice cream!"

They both had tears swimming in their eyes from laughing so hard. Mulder wiped at his eyes and said, "Well, at least we know we had some good times over the years."

The mood became somewhat more serious now, Scully said, "Yes, but unfortunately none of this helps explain what happened to us. It's obvious that _someone_ is behind this. What I don't understand is if for whatever reason they wanted us to forget who we were why would they let me keep my name? An for that matter why would they put us so close to were we worked and lived in the past?"

Mulder cleared his throat. There was no more laughter left in the air now. "Scully, do you remember what kind of cases we worked on?"

"No, not really. I feel like I have little pieces but not enough to really put it all together." She looked down at her fingers interlocked on top of the table. "It's frustrating."

A short silence passed between them. Finally, Scully spoke again causing Mulder to look at her directly in the eyes. "Do you remember the work we did?"

"Not all of the specifics but in general, yes. We explored the paranormal, the unexplained. I know we made a lot of enemies, Scully. Enemies that may be responsible for what ever it is that happened to us, what led us here." They just looked at each other. More silence.

So for he hadn't mentioned being an escaped convict and she wasn't sure if he knew or if he just didn't want to bring it up. Either way, she couldn't avoid talking about it. It could possibly be a reason why they were in this situation now.

"What do you remember about being accused for murder?" Scully hadn't moved at all. Her hands were still folded together on top of the table. She felt like if she were to move the atmosphere might change and she would leave here without any answers.

Dropping his gaze to his feet he said, "Not much to be honest with you. It's more of a feeling. I remember the fear. Not really for me. I don't think I cared that much about what happened to me but I was afraid for you. I wanted to be there for you and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to."

"Do you remember anything after that time? When we were on the run?" Now she was completely enthralled in the conversation.

"No, I don't. I have a theory though Scully. I think I don't have any memories of that time because it was closer to the time that something was done to us to erase or memories." He reached out across the table and laid his hand on top of both of hers.

"So what are we supposed to do now Mulder. I don't want to keep living a lie but its not like we can exactly walk into the FBI building and try to reclaim our lives without our full memories. Even if we could, I'm pretty sure were still wanted criminals." She just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"We fight Scully. That's what we always did and that's what were going to continue to do. I have a plan. It may have a few holes in it but hey what do you expect from a guy who can't remember much." He gave her a boyish smile that made her return the gesture.

"Ok Mulder what's your plan?" Even though she knew the seriousness of the situation she could not help but to continue to smile at him.

xxxxxxxxxx

The plan wasn't as elaborate as she may have hoped. What he suggested was for now they go back living the lie. He wanted to avoid suspicion as much as possible for now. She should plan a vacation. Tell her job she would be away for a few weeks. Even go so far as to book a plane and hotel some where. This way they would have a few weeks without anyone noticing her absence. Mulder said he had to make arrangements on his part to. Come up with a plan to get Diana to leave for a few days. They were also to get there hands on as much cash as possible. Mulder would take care of where they would go when the time came. They would get as far away as possible until they can figure out a way to get to the truth. What ever that may be.

A part of her was afraid. She would essentially be leaving the only life she truly knew. But when she thought more about it, she didn't have any ties to this life. How hard would it really be to leave it behind? Besides, being with Mulder tonight felt right. She felt like she belonged here, anywhere with him.

"There's something I haven't told you." Not exactly sure if she was over exaggerating or not but felt it was right to let him know anyway. "I think one of my colleagues may know something. I've seen him in front of my house once when I wasn't expecting him and again outside of my supermarket."

Mulders eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you know what he was doing by your house?"

"Talking to my neighbor I think. Maybe trying to get information about me." Scully shook her head. "I don't know Mulder. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"No, I don't think so." He gently squeezed her hands still underneath his. "And if that's the case I wouldn't trust your neighbor either."

"He is odd," she spoke quietly.

"Do you feel like you may be in danger?" His eyes suddenly turned darker, more intense.

"No, no. It just makes me uncomfortable is all." She felt the need to calm him down. She hadn't expected his mood shift.

"Ok, Scully, I want you to take these." For the first time in almost twenty minuets he released her hands. He got up from his chair and walked across the room to the bed where his coat was laying. He withdrew two phones identical from one another. "I know Skinner gave you one. I want you to trash it. I don't want you to take any chances. They both have mine and Skinner's numbers on it. As you already know it can't be use more than two times tops and only if urgent."

She walked across the room to him. Relieving him of the phones, she put both of them in the purse she carried with her. "How will I know when to be ready? When will I see you again?"

Just like when she first arrived he reached out and grabbed both of her hands. "I'm not sure exactly Scully. I want it to be safe when we leave. I want to have a place ready for us to stay. Somewhere that no one will find. We'll need cash. Enough to last us at least six months or more. I have to make sure Diana isn't suspicious and lord know's she watches me like a hawk."

Scully felt a twinge of jealously at that. Hoping that he didn't notice she quickly starting talking again. "What will we do if we never fully remember?"

"We will Scully, and even if that did happen we would be living our _own_ lives. Not the lives of that we were forced to believe in." He smiled down at her and gently kissed the top of her head. "We're going be ok Scully. I promise"

xxxxxx

Over the next few weeks Scully was on vacation mode. She figured it would be best to sell if she made herself believe the lie. One of the first things she did was apply for a passport. She had never went anywhere over the past two years so she had no use for one before. She researched different resorts and plane tickets. She talked about it with her co workers who all assumed that she must be seeing someone because of her recent change in attitude. She was lighter. More carefree.

She had even decided to make an appointment to see Dr. Owen. He was more then pleased to meet with her.

"Hi, Dana. I'm so happy that you made the time to come here today." He smiled at her as held the door of his office open for her.

"Yea, me too. I figured it would be a good time to have a session. I'm planning a vacation soon and will be away for at least two weeks." She took her usual seat across from his desk.

His smile completely melted off of his face. "A vacation? Really? I wasn't expecting that. Where to?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm still looking into it but I'm thinking somewhere tropical. Possibly Aruba. They don't have a hurricane season so its usually the best island to go to around this time of the year I hear." She was still smiling at him but was observing his actions closely. He looked displeased to say the least.

"Well, although that sounds terrific Dana, I'm not sure if that's the best decision to make right now?" He actually looked nervous to Scully.

"Why is that? I think now would be the perfect time. Were back to being fully staffed again at the hospital after our recent flue outbreak and most people save their vacation time for the summer so I wouldn't have have to worry about to many people being off. And on top of it I'm almost at my max of vacation hours and I will stop accruing any more pretty soon. I mine as well put them to good use." She sat waiting for an explanation from him.

"You definitely make a lot of valid points. It shows you have thought this through. I'm just worried that you may be pushing yourself. It wasn't that long ago that I had to convince you to even take one night for yourself to go out. Now your talking about leaving the country for two weeks. It 's a bit step." He was much more composed now.

"Your absolutely right. It's a very big step in the right direction. And I believe I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't convinced me how important it is to take time for myself and do things that I enjoy I may not have had the courage to do this. It's one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you today. To thank you." Giving him her best appreciative smile that she could muster she went on hoping that he was buying everything she was selling. "I also wanted to apologize for how I reacted the last time I saw you. I guess it just took me off guard to run into you somewhere outside of work."

"You have no need to apologize Dana. I'm just happy that you realize it was just a coincidence. So when are you planing on leaving? Will you have time for another appointment before you do?" He was back to looking a little nervous again and Scully wondered if it was because he has been following her and her leaving the country would certainly make that a difficult task.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still doing my research. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I have a date picked." With that Scully left his office feeling as light as a feather.

xxxxxx

Six weeks had passed since she last saw Mulder and Skinner. Her excitement was starting to shift to anxiety. She had made progress in the goals that Mulder laid out for her. She had her coworkers believing she would be away for a few weeks. She received her passport. She had even been taking out cash here and there, not wanting to take out any large advances at once just in case her finances were also being watched.

Now she was at a loss. Should she go ahead and book a flight? Should she get word to Mulder that she was set and ready to go? She even had her bags packed with the things that she didn't want to leave behind. It wasn't much but she packed enough clothes for about a month and made sure she packed most of the books that she hadn't had time to read. She wasn't sure what life would be like for her once she left with Mulder. She didn't even know where he intended on them going.

Just waiting for something to happen was the hardest thing to do. She tried to distract herself but nothing really helped. She was also trying to jog her memories. About a month ago she had started to keep a dream diary. Keeping it next to her bed she would write in it as soon as she woke up from a dream. She realized that writing them out helped her form more of the actually memory that was trying to surface in her dream. There hadn't been any significance to any of her new dreams. Most of them were almost like still frames. Sitting in the passenger seat while Mulder drove. Standing in a morgue. Sitting in a hotel room. No matter how small the detail, she wrote it.

Sitting in her living room reading through her dream diary, trying to pass the time, she dozed off. Her dream had begun like most others. Flashes of her and Mulder. But suddenly in the dream Scully found herself confined. She was sitting but she couldn't move her arms or legs. She tried to struggle against her restrains but got no where. She was blinded. There was something heavy on her head. _Was she wearing goggles?_ She jump when something pinched her arm.

"I won't let you get away with this you bastard!" she yelled out.

"Don't worry Dana. Pretty soon you'll forget this ever happened." The voice was older, male, raspy but smooth. Familiar. She heard him exhale. _Was he smoking?_

Then shocking her and causing her to sit completely straight, the hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention, the goggle like device started flashing. White light blinding her. It was like looking directly into a strobe light and in between flashes there where images but they went by so quickly she couldn't focus on them. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her mouth went dry. She started to feel dizzy. Was it whatever she had just been injected with?

Scully woke up with a start. Looking around the room making sure she was still at home she ran her hands over her face, her wrists, her ankles. Her heart was beating so fast. _'Did I just remember how this happened to me?'_

She reached out for her book and began writing fervently.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated. I thought I had completely given up on it until some recent reviews came in that made me want to post again. This is a very short chapter but I hope you enjoy and review. I will try to update soon!_**

After re-reading her newest entry for what was probably the twentieth time, Scully finally started to feel her heart rate return to normal. She knew this memory to be true. This was the beginning of what caused her to loose her memory and begin living the lies she was told was her life. She analyzed every word she had written down. If she was given a high dose hallucinogen and forced to watch subliminal messages over a long enough course of time it would make sense that she would believe any lie she was told. This life of hers could have been a story that was repeated to her over and over again until she finally forgot her past took these lies as truth.

What to do now with this information was the big question. She no longer trusted anyone other than Mulder and Skinner but it wasn't like she could just call them and and talk about this. She was getting tired of waiting for someone else to make the next move for her. She wanted to take control, regain her memories and move on with her life. Whatever that meant exactly.

That was it. She couldn't take it another moment, sitting in her house waiting for a phone call that may never come. Contacting her travel agency she booked the next flight to Aruba. All the plans were already made even though she never thought she would actually use them. She would call Mulder on her way to the airport and if he answered she would tell him how she needed to leave now and would wait for him in Aruba or await word of where to meet him. Even though she would prefer not to go somewhere that can be traced she needed to leave this house. For all she knew Skinner was right and her home was bugged and she was being watched every second of every day. Once she got to Aruba she could make different travel plans. Try to go somewhere off the grid.

All of her packed bags were in her car. Scanning her apartment to see if she missed anything important she realized how little she would miss this life if she never returned to it and she knew that was a great possibility. Putting her seatbelt on, knowing she was doing the right thing, she saw Charles step out of his house watching her. How was it he was always outside when she was coming or going? With not another thought she took her foot off her break and headed in the direction of the airport.

xxxx

Her flight wouldn't depart for another 12 hours but she'd rather be sitting in an airport than in that house for another second. The drive was more then 45 minuets away and her anxiety was starting to increase. For the sixth time she pulled out one of the phones Mulder gave her that night in the hotel room and finally decided to press send on Mulder's name.

"Scully, thank God your alright. Where are you?", Mulder sounded as anxious as she felt. "I'm driving right now, on my way to the airport. Whats wrong?" Scully couldn't believe it was possible to feel any more nervous than she was thirty seconds ago but she was wrong.

"I just got off the phone with Skinner. He said your house was on the news. Your house exploded Scully! Their claiming that there was some type of gas leak and you were in the house at the time. They've determined you dead! Do not go to the airport Scully. I think this is an elaborate plan to start over from the beginning again. Who ever has done this to us must have realized your regaining your memories. Don't be upset at this but I put a locator on your phone. Find somewhere safe and secluded. I'll meet you there."

The line went dead.


End file.
